mi razon de hacerlo gemir
by lios hijo del caos
Summary: Finalmente sabremos como se hizo Louis, desde el punto de vista de Draco,  advertencia lenguaje fuerte y contenido obsceno pertenece al mundo de razones.


Este fic es la secuela de " mi razon de... gemir" que a su vez es la secuela de " mi razon de vivir" asi que antes debes leerlos para orientarte un poco mas, advertencia este fic incluye lenguaje muy fuerte y explicito , viendo como esta gustando este tipo de narrativa aqui les dejo el final de estas razones.

* * *

Mi razon de hacerlo... gemir

La casa esta tranquila y silenciosa, signo inequívoco de que algo no estaba bien, despacio subo las escaleras dispuesto a enfrentarme a mi rival mas peligroso, el pequeño de cabellos negros como la noche y la mirada mas plateada que puedas imaginar, si el fiel retrato del amor que sus padres se tienen, sin embargo esa mirada esta fija, calculadora y fría.

Involuntariamente doy un respingo al sentir esa intensa mirada, no lo admitiría frente a nadie pero mi hijo será terriblemente intimidante, y eso me enorgullece siempre y cuando no me mire a él así.

El pequeño se acerca con pasos lentos, seguros y elegantes para un niño de cinco de años, su mirada se endurece aun mas y cuando lo miro de igual forma, el niño corre a mis brazos sonriendo alegremente, su mirada es calida y llena de admiración, esta vez no pudo ganarme se que me reta o quiere imitarme, pero algún día será tan intenso mucho mas que yo mismo. Mientras se contenta con abrazarme fuertemente y darme los besitos de bienvenida.

-bienvenido papi – dice el niño con una dulce voz – te estaba esperando

-¿en que puedo servirte Dany? – pregunto maravillado en la forma en que mi hijo cambia tal como su otro padre - ¿que inquieta tu mente?

-Louis – responde el niño serio – papa ya me dijo como nací yo, pero le pregunte por Louis y me dijo que te preguntara a ti.

-¿Tu padre dijo eso? – remarque sonriendo malignamente – esta bien si crees que estas listo para esto, quien soy yo para negarme.

Yo soy una persona que en ocasiones puede ser brutalmente directo, pero cuando se trata de amor y la familia, siempre tiene que ser Harry el que exprese mi sentir. Ahora mi fiel pareja me ha embarcado en una situación algo precaria desde un punto de vista moral¿es adecuado decirle como nació su hermano?, es decir yo no me detengo a preguntar si a algún cabron le molesta que pase sobre el, pero es mi hijo quien pregunta y decir la cruda verdad puede que lo traume o peor aun que en un intento de imitación comience a practicar actividades prematuras para su edad. ¿Que habrá dicho Harry? Bueno recapitulemos, recordemos primeramente como se dieron las cosas.

Hacia un poco menos de dos años que nos encontramos de nuevo, después del dolor de su desaparición y la dicha de su regreso, dos hermosos años llenos de alegrías y felicidad, yo quien en algún momento dude de que esos sentimientos existieran realmente los he sentido de primera mano. Mi amado hijo Daniel con casi tres años es asombroso, yo se que cuando crezca será un cabron irresistible tiene mi personalidad y encanto pero tiene el aura de Harry que lo hace imponente.

Recuerdo la noche en que se dio la concepción de Louis, era una calida noche de primavera o más bien una calurosa noche, el pequeño Daniel se encontraba en casa de la Granger y el pecas jugando con su postizo y adorable primo Darío. La casa estaba en silencio y quietud, hay que reconocer que el torbellino de mi hijo es agotador en ocasiones pero no imagino la vida sin su energía y una sola noche basta para extrañarlo con todas tus fuerzas, pero en un punto mas practico era una noche ideal para explorar a mi amado Harry, de encontrarnos plenamente solo los dos.

Harry es un romántico y sucio niño, le encanta sentir el amor en cada poro y en sus entrañas adora ser arremetido con violencia y pasión, y yo sinceramente me jacto en su lacividad y es que nos complementamos de tal manera que solo con tocar su piel me enciende la sangre con una urgencia de poseerlo y sentir su cuerpo sudoroso temblando de placer al cogerlo.

Un poco antes de la media noche salimos a contemplar la luz de la luna, desde la terraza se aprecia claramente, había mucho calor el aire era seco y calido, fue por ello que Harry decidió tomar un baño de luna completamente desnudo apoyo sus brazos en el barandal y su mirada al cielo, de perfil la luz de la luna lo bañaba con intensidad como una aparición de la lujuria, su cuerpo delgado y firme, sus largas piernas torneadas y marcadas, su vientre completamente plano y duro, sus brazos macizos y espalda ancha, la luz de la luna tenia intención de marcar los puntos que me enloquecen de ese cuerpo, sus nalgas brillaban con fuerza invitando a ser tocadas y estrujadas, su mirada lujuriosa era el detonante para liberar mi pasión.

Desnudo igual que el me aproxime y me coloque detrás, apoyando mi verga en su ansioso culo, el tacto era sublime el calor de sus nalgas y la humedad del sudor recorriéndolas, su espalda se arqueo con rapidez para acoplarse a mi cuerpo, sus manos se elevaron y sujetaron mis cabellos, forzándome a hundirme en su cuello largo y morderlo con violencia, una danza llena de fogosidad incendio la noche, yo me frotaba rítmicamente detrás suyo mientras el solo suspiraba llenando el baile de una excitante banda sonora, mis manos recorriendo su vientre liso y marcado mientras sus manos seguían aferrando mi cabeza a su cuello, sus caderas masajeaban mi babeante pene recorriendo su canal con fricción y deseo.

Mi boca succionaba su cuerpo, cada milímetro de piel era humectada por mis besos, mi lengua recogía el sudor de su cuello, de su espalda siguiendo el camino de su columna haciendo que vibrara de placer apoyando más su jugoso trasero contra mi inhiesto miembro, mis manos se aferraron a sus caderas mientras el se sujetaba del barandal arqueándose todo lo que su espalda le permitía, sus piernas se abrieron mucho mas para levantar su cadera y poder empujar adelante sin barrera, solo rozando su entrada y bañándola del fluido de mi babeante pene lubricándolo para el momento en que me hunda en el.

Me separe un instante de el, para observar ese cuerpo que se ofrecía completamente rendido al placer, el sudor recorriendo cada rincón de piel, sus piernas abiertas y el trasero levantado, su cuerpo ardiente y lleno de pasión, apoyado en el barandal movió su culo empinándose para que lo observara deseoso de ser llenado, lo adoro amo ese cuerpo y su calor, lo venero con deleite y lujuria mi templo personal de orgasmos y el me ama con su corazón y alma. Me arrodille tras el con mis manos separe esas montañas suaves y duras de carnes para observar mi deliro ese arillo rosado pequeño y hambriento abriéndose y cerrando para comer verga, el mas mortal de los depredadores, con reverencia uní mis labios a sus pliegues llenando de saliva su entrada acariciándolo con la punta de mi lengua mientras mis manos masajeaban con fuerzas sus nalgas ardientes, su cuerpo se entrego completo hundiéndose mas en mi rostro, mientras aspiraba el aroma a sexo que manaba de ese culo, mi lengua se hundía con violencia en la entrada rosada que poco a poco ganaba color y tamaño, abriéndose para recibir algo mucho mayor.

Sus gemidos roncos suplicaban por que lo cogiera rápido y salvaje, mientras su espalda se tensaba y el sudor escurría por todos lados, mis dedos remplazaron mi lengua entrando mas profundo y mas rápido, el primero entro sin dificultades casi succionado, cuando el segundo dedo recorrió el mismo camino sus piernas casi se derrite, mientras mi boca mordía esas tersas nalgas, los dedos entraban rápido y furiosamente, abriéndose como tijeras para dilatarlo lo mas posible, listo para recibirme en su interior.

Me incorpore lentamente colocando la punta de mi cipote en su entrada, jugando un poco, rozándolo hasta desquiciarlo y hacerlo gritar de urgencia, el glande lamió la jugosa cueva donde pronto se adentraría con violencia bañándose en sudor y saliva, de un solo arponazo mi pene entro certeramente en su cavidad suave y ardiente haciendo que gritara tan fuerte como un manada de lobos hambrientos a la luna.

Rápido con violencia devastadora, así es como le encanta pudiendo gritar a sus anchas sabiendo que nadie mas que yo lo escucharía y esos gritos mitad dolor mitad placer, excitan mi lado sádico y lúdico al mismo tiempo, es una avalancha de sentimientos los que despierta ese cuerpo pegado al mío, sudando placer y dolor, llenándose de mi en sus entrañas devorando el placer que le prodigo a su culo insaciable de mi.

Entro y salgo acelerado, sus paredes internas son suaves y calientes apresa mi verga con fuerza casi arrancándolo de mi base pero aun así quiero mas, fundirme en su cuerpo llenarlo de semen hasta reventar, mordiendo sus hombros tensos por el placer, su cadera gira sobre mi pene como el eje de su placer tocando todas las paredes de su interior llegando tan profundo como para romperlo. Mis manos se aferran a su miembro como una extensión del mío, lo masturbo con dureza empapando mis dedos de su lubricación, se contrae y se clava con mas placer sobre mi su culo se tensa que es casi doloroso y termina derramándose en mis manos, mientras la presión logra que toda mi carga de leche hirviente se irrigue por sus entrañas llegando al clímax del placer.

No lo suelto es seguro que caería como un muñeco desvencijado, sigo adentro de el mientras mi miembro pierde firmeza antes de hacerlo por completo me separo maravillado observo como una fuente de leche brota de ese tierno agujero y mis labios se posan sobre ellos saboreando el semen y sus fluidos, acaricio sus tersas y suaves nalgas venerando su maravilloso cuerpo, me obliga a levantarme mientras nuestros labios se unen, me muerde con violencia disfrutando el sabor de la sangre y leche.

Nos recostamos en la duela de la terraza respirando y aspirando el aroma del sexo violento y placentero de una calurosa noche de primavera, donde nuestro amor nos dio un milagro más.

Había que aprovechar la noche, pero si sigo recordando creo que me vendré delante de mi hijo y eso será muy traumante, así que pienso aunque realmente no hay mucho que pensar.

-con amor – respondo a mi pequeño Dany – con amor y muchos deseos.

-¿en serio? – pregunta un poco sorprendido – papa dijo lo mismo

-porque es la verdad – froto sus negros cabellos – ve a descansar tu padre y yo debemos hablar

-si, quiero otro hermanito – suelta mientras corre a su cuarto – que sea niña por favor

Claro mi pequeño es demasiado listo y dicen que las grandes mentes piensan igual, y por supuesto que tratare de complacerlo.

Fin

* * *

Saludos: Nuevamente yo en este nuestro espacio final despues de cada fic, como ven con esto se da por concluida esta historia, espero que les haya gustado aquellos que desdes un principio leyeron el fin original y su secuela.

Este fic es para agradecer el apoyo de personas maravillosas que comentan mis historias, he leido sus comentarios y bueno se que a muchos les debo respuesta pero eso es en parte por la pagina y su pesima estructuracion para responder, y sinceramente no me gusta eso de contestar los comentarios dentro del mismo fic, ya que es algo que requiere un poco mas de personalidad e intimidad, los que estan registrados aun asi es dificil responderle pues no se si ya lo hice o no.

Tambien es para compensar los largos tiempos que deben esperar para mis actualizaciones, no crean que no me siento un poco culpable por no hacerlo a tiempo o como realmente quisiera, pero gracias por aguantar y prometo seguir escribiendo como hasta ahora.

Lios hijo del caos

p.d. Muy pronto pequeños traumas, por cierto en un momento subo un microfic que en lo personal se me hizo muy divertido hacer " lo que piensan del amor"


End file.
